This Is From Our Hearts
by heartkillller
Summary: His mouth hung open in shock, and the 'what the f*ck' moment came.


**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own Brian, Vince, any of the team, or any of their pretty cars. I am just a fangirl writing something that happened in her brain.

Also, if I messed anything up let me know politely please. I am human and I do make honest mistakes.

* * *

**THIS IS FROM OUR HEARTS.**

Brian could feel the glare from Vince on his back. It was so strong Brian could almost feel the hatred Vince held for him, and he could tell you, It wasn't a pleasant feeling. It was even worse when it was coming from a person he liked a lot. He couldn't help but wonder why Vince hated him so much, it's not like he really did anything to Vince in the first place. It wasn't his fault that Mia liked him and was trying to get him to flirt with her, it wasn't like he liked her, it wasn't possible for him to. He doesn't swing that way. He assumed he would never get the answer, or the chance he wanted, so he had to move on from Vince, get on with life, and do his job. But he wanted, no, needed, to know, so he went back out to the subject of his thoughts lately and find out.

/-/

That's how he found himself in this position, shoved against the wall, one of Vince's hands around his throat, the other holding him in place by his wrists, and Vince placing a heavy, heated kiss on his mouth. At first Brian fought it, not sure if it was a cruel joke or not, but eventually he gave in. Kissing back just as hard as he was given, after all, he didn't want to be unfair.

It vaguely registered in his mind that he was slowly losing oxygen, but that was the least of his priorities.

/-/

When he came to, Brian noticed arms around his waist and tensed up at first, then remembered the night before, relaxing back into Vince's strong hold, sighing in contentment and closing his eyes, he tried drifting back to sleep.

But that didn't go as planned, because after about ten minutes of trying to get back to sleep the door opened, with Jesse behind it. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. His mouth hung open in shock, and the _'the what the fuck?' _moment came. Thankfully though, he was alone.

Brian jumped up in shock, Vince joining him, but at a slower pace, sleep still in his eyes. He glanced at Brian, who also had only pants on and let a small smile come on his face. It was then that he realized Jesse was standing there with an odd look on his face. Vince's smile dropped as he began to stutter, trying to explain. Jesse just held up a hand and smiled, saying he wouldn't tell on them, but that the team was on their way so they might want to hurry up, and they needed to tell the team soon, if they didn't, then he would tell.

They hurriedly got dressed and as soon as they started working the team pulled up. For the rest of the day Brian and Vince stayed away from each other, and Jesse had a knowing grin on his face. They had to tell the team by at least the end of the week.

/-/

To say the team was surprised would also be an understatement, excluding Jesse of course. At first there was shocked silence, then the numb _'huh?' _looks that came. Which eventually everyone ended up saying. Brian sighed and instead of telling them again, Vince decided to show them. Lifting Brian off of his spot on the couch next to him he placed him in his lap, Brian giving a little squeak of surprise, after which they had a rather heated make out session. After a while someone cleared their throat and they separated, a little embarrassed and Brian blushing some. They then waited for someone to say something.

Vince knew the team would have no problem with them, they has no issues with gays, but it had never been one of the team that was gay, so he wasn't sure. Brian didn't even know the team's feelings on gay people, so he was extremely nervous.

As much as Brian and Vince thought Mia was going to freak out, they were wrong. She just smiled and said, "I figured Brian, I mean, you kept staring at him." Brian sighed in relief, well that was one person, plus Jesse, three more to go.

Dom, well he just shook his head with a grin and said, "You're lucky you didn't break Mia's heart. I would've had to break your neck and then V would be all on his own, and we can't have that." Brian assumed that was the closest they would get from Dom to an okay.

Leon just laughed, "V, man I guessed this would happen since the day you started the fight with him, don't worry about me, and Brian? We're already cool, just don't do anything wrong with V and we'll still be cool. Even though he can take care of himself."

Letty, what can be said about Letty's reaction? Well for one she had _no _issue with their relationship. She actually told them, "Look, it's obvious that none of us care about you guys being together. Hell, I think you're cute together. Just don't make out in front of us anymore okay? We don't care about little pecks, but no tongue, we don't need to see that."

Now all Brian had to do was to explain his job to the team, stop spying on them, possibly quit his job at Racer's Edge, and either quit, or use his position to help them, depending on how they felt. Then he would, if they still spoke to him after, see if he could work at the garage with the team, and find his own place, or maybe even move into the house with them if they have room. Hopefully, wherever he lived, Vince would be there with him.

Here's a little info on Brian, when he was growing up in Barstow, Brian didn't have the greatest home life, but it wasn't the worst either. His mom was gone, had left when he was still a baby which was his fault according to the note she left, as his father often reminded him. His father? Well he wasn't the most supportive, but he never actually hit him. He also, never did anything to help him with his life, and didn't make him feel any better about himself either. At the age of 13 though, he was taken in by Tanner and his wife because his father got himself sent to jail for drunk driving for what seemed like the 100th time.

At first he was a cop because he wanted to help save people. When he found he couldn't save all the people he wanted to he didn't want to be a cop anymore, but he did it for Tanner, because he knew Tanner wanted him to be. Then Tanner told him about the chance to become a detective, he really didn't want to, but Tanner roped him into it. The only reason he didn't regret it now was because he got to meet the team and Vince. He wasn't very outgoing, usually staying at home instead of going out to party, so he rarely met new people. He was just a ball of self loathing and misery, and as cheesy as it sounds, Vince helped him get out of the funk he was in.

Taking the job he didn't want gave him a chance at love, he possibly had to give up a paying job for it, but it was a price he was willing to pay. To even get a chance at love, something he had never had before. He wanted, no, _needed_, this to work, just to feel love. To know what it was like to be wanted by a family, a real family, and someone that loves him in that one way that he wants to be loved. He just wanted this to work, all he and Vince needed to do was give it a try.


End file.
